24X: Sorian Outbreak
by The Infiniator
Summary: When terrorists threaten to release a new strain of extraterrestrial virus on U.S. soil, former FBI agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder are asked to work alongside former CTU agent Jack Bauer to prevent possible armageddon. 24/X-Files crossover.
1. Prologue

**X  
**

**24-X: SORIAN OUTBREAK**

**By The Infiniator**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything relating to either _24 _or _The X-Files_. This includes characters, places, etc. All rights reserved.

**Spoiler Warning:**

For those of you who have not seen _24 _or _The X-Files_, there will be major spoilers in this story from both shows. Just letting you know ahead of time. This story takes place after Day 6 of _24_, and after Season 9 of _The X-Files_.

* * *

**- PROLOGUE -  
**

* * *

**Cox Arena**

**San Diego State University**

**San Diego, California**

Struggling through the masses of roaring fans, Julie Summers was feeling a little disoriented. Up on the stage, James Hetfield, lead vocalist of Metallica, was making his way to the front of the platform, guitar in hand. Julie, however, was not paying any attention to the heavy metal legends that were preparing to perform their next song, instead focusing on reaching her friend and roommate, Cynthia, who she had just spotted up ahead. Pushing and squeezing her way through drunken college students, Julie found Cynthia with a group of her schoolmates, each of them attired in full Metallica garb and screaming wildly.

Three weeks ago, Cynthia revealed to Julie that Metallica was on tour and would be performing at their school. Cynthia had managed to acquire a few tickets and offered one to Julie. At first, Julie had declined for the sole reason that she was not a fan of heavy metal, but after being pressured by the rest of her friends, she had agreed, having nothing else better to do that weekend anyways.

But now that she was here, in the middle of what she could only describe as complete insanity, Julie wished she was still back in her dorm. Plus, she had been feeling ill for the past few hours, her head drenched in cold sweat, and her vision slightly impaired. She wanted nothing more than to lie down and get some rest.

She placed her arm on Cynthia's shoulder. "Hey, I'm getting the hell out of here!" She had to yell into Cynthia's ear in order to be heard.

Cynthia did not turn around immediately. When she did, it was more of a leaning of the neck in Julie's direction. "What! Why!"

Julie had to take a breathe before speaking. "Why! I don't know if you've noticed, but this is fucking crazy!"

"I know!" answered Cynthia. "And it's only gonna get better! I think they're about to play Puppets!"

Julie turned to the stage, just as James Hetfield stepped up to the microphone. "Alright people," he shouted. "I know what you guys want, but if we're gonna do that shit we gotta get some fucking energy going back and forth here."

"Thanks, but I'll pass!" With that Julie turned to walk away, but before she could even take a step, a sudden surge of pain in her chest stopped her in her tracks. A moment later it was gone. Not wanting to cause it again, Julie remained still.

"I'm gonna need everyone to repeat after me loudly! Oh yeah!"

The crowd repeated the phrase just as another wave of pain struck Julie, this one sending her to her knees.

"C'mon people, louder! Oh yeah!"

The crowd roared. By now Julie was lying on her back as the pain was becoming more frequent and severe, and was now reaching towards her head. All around her, people were cheering and jumping and none of them seemed to notice her on the ground. After about a minute, her body began to jerk violently and she began to convulse. Her vision began to fade just as Cynthia rushed over to her. Julie could see her lips moving, but could not hear what her friend was saying. The only thing she could hear was James Hetfield's voice reverberating throughout the stadium.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Master! Of! Puppets!"

The last thing Julie remembered was the look on Cynthia's face just as the heavy drums and fierce guitar signalling the intro to the famed Master of Puppets began. A few seconds later, Julie Summers was dead.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

**Four Hours Later**

"The trial is complete," spoke a woman into her cellphone. "I'd say we're ready to begin."

The man on the other side of the call replied, "What about the body?"

The woman stepped out of a black sedan onto the tarmac of a private runway, where a small jet awaited. "Medical examiner's office. They'll most likely run a preliminary analysis tonight, but a full autopsy normally isn't conducted for at least a week. However, once her symptoms become...visible, I'm sure they'll get the message. From there it'll only be a matter of time before they sound the alarm. Plenty of time for us to prepare."

The man seemed pleased. "Good. Have you arrived at the airfield yet?"

"I'm boarding the plane as we speak." She climbed the stairs and entered the cabin of the aircraft. "What about Adam?"

"I have him running another errand," answered the man.

The woman took her seat and signaled the pilot to take off. "Will I be seeing you tonight?"

"No," was the immediate reply. "I still have to prepare for the formal introduction. I'll call you in the morning with further instructions."

"Then it's begun," stated the woman, as the jet began to move.

"Yes. We will bring the United States to its knees, and there is nothing they can do to stop us."


	2. Crisis

**X  
**

**- 1 -  
**

**CRISIS**

* * *

**FBI Headquarters**

**Washington D.C.**

**Three Days Later**

The Situation Room located on the eighth floor of the J. Edgar Hoover Building was currently occupied by two individuals.

The first, Larry Moss, was a man in his late thirties. He was wearing a light-gray suit with a red tie, and stood as he read a file that lay on the glass conference table in the center of the room. Two more lay close by.

The second, Renee Walker, a strikingly attractive redhead, stood with her arms folded, seemingly unsettled about something. She was wearing black business pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and hi-heels. Her jacket rested on the chair in front of her.

After another moment, Larry closed the file and looked up.

"So?" inquired Renee, annoyed.

Larry took a seat. "They're just profiles on three former government agents."

She seemed confused. "Abrams calls us in at three in the morning for this? I don't think so."

He shook his head. "I don't know, Renee. Why don't you ask him?"

She looked up just as an elderly man pushed open the glass door and entered. Renee was about to speak, but the man put up his hand.

"Not now."

Samuel Abrams was the Special Agent in Charge of the FBI's Counter Terrorist Division. He was in his late forties, had a head of white hair, and wore a simple dark-blue pin-striped suit.

Accompanying him were two men. Renee recognized one of them instantly. He was Walter Skinner, former Assistant Director of the FBI. He had retired with his wife a few years earlier, so his presence here was a little startling.

The second man resembled Skinner in that he was bald and wore wire-rimmed glasses, only he was shorter than Skinner and slightly older.

"Renee, Larry," began Abrams. "I'm not sure you've met Walter Skinner."

"Not in person," answered Larry, shaking Skinner's hand. "But your reputation precedes you."

"Thank you," replied Skinner, who turned to Renee.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," said Renee

"Likewise."

When that was finished, Abrams turned towards the second man. "This is Mike Novick, former Chief of Staff for President David Palmer."

Both Renee and Larry were equally surprised.

"It's an honor Mr. Novick," stated Renee, genuinely honored.

"If you'd all please take a seat," declared Abrams, clearing his throat. "There is something I need to discuss with you all."

"Exactly what is this about Sam?" inquired Larry, returning to his chair.

Abrams collected the files Larry had been going through. "Did you read them?"

Larry nodded. "Twice."

Abrams sat down at the end of the table. "I've just been informed of a possible threat to national security."

Renee was the first to speak. "What do we know?"

Abrams hesitated. "It's...complicated, but before we even get to that we need to discuss what you read in those files."

Larry was confused. "What do the people in those files have to do with this?"

"We've been ordered to bring them in," answered Abrams.

"With all due respect sir," remarked Renee, rising to her feet, "if there's a threat to national security, shouldn't we be focusing on that?"

"This order comes directly from the President," declared Abrams. "Apparently she feels that these three are vital to the success of the operation we're putting together ."

Renee remained silent after that last sentence, taking her seat once more.

After another moment, Abrams continued. "It's been agreed upon that the individuals in those files have prior experience with what we're dealing with here. The President has ordered us track them down and bring them on board. Which is also why she asked for Mr. Skinner and Mr. Novick's involvement. They will be more likely to work with us if there are familiar faces involved."

Skinner took it from there. "I've known Scully and Mulder for some time now. Enough that I believe they'll cooperate if I ask them to."

Novick adjusted his glasses before speaking. "Bauer won't be as easy. He's been wronged more times than I can count by this country, and even if it's me asking he might not accept."

Abrams folded his hands. "Which is why we have to tread softly. We can't come off as too aggressive or else we risk losing their trust. Renee, you're in charge of finding Bauer, Larry you have Scully and Mulder."

The two agents nodded, although both were clearly uncomfortable with the entire thing.

"We have 48 hours," announced Abrams. "Let's not waste anymore time. The faster we get them in here, the faster we can prevent this threat. We're counting on you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So yeah, this is basically my telling of an alternate Day 7, in which characters from the X-Files will soon be involved. Other than characters, I will not be using anything else from Day 7. I promise things will start picking up soon. Feedback and suggestions would be a big help.


	3. Retired Heroes

**X  
**

**- 2 -  
**

**RETIRED HEROES**

* * *

**British Colombia**

The brisk weather of the Canadian wilderness was painfully stimulating for the lone man trekking through the rough sea of snow that had been falling. The night wind was howling fiercely, but the man ignored it, just reaching the end of a dense forest. Dressed in a black parka, sweatpants, and snow boots, the man was carrying four freshly cut logs, two under each arm.

Night had not yet fallen when he had ventured out in search of fire wood, but no sooner had he secured a decent amount when this relentless maelstrom had appeared, forcing him to retreat back home with barely enough wood to last the night. Luckily, the storm would at least ensure that he would encounter no danger from nocturnal predators on the trip back, and he had the luminosity of a beautiful full moon illuminating his path.

Arriving at a reasonably large log cabin, the man dropped his load near the back and climbed a flight of wooden steps that led to a back door. He had yet to pull open the screen door and already he could hear barking and scraping from the other side. Unlocking the door, the man entered his home, and was instantly greeted by a full-grown Siberian Huskie.

The dog settled down once the man had closed the door and removed his jacket. It watched as its master removed his boots and thrust himself onto a nearby couch. The man took a moment to collect himself then looked over at his faithful companion and patted the space next to him, spurring the canine. It rushed over and hopped onto the couch next to him.

"Sorry I took so long, Ace," said the man, rubbing the dog behind its ears. "Hell of a storm out there."

They remained there for another five minutes before the man got up. Walking over to the kitchen, he opened a laptop resting on a desk and allowed it to start up. Entering the pantry, the man found a bag of dog food and filled up a nearby bowl. When Ace entered, the man slid the bowl toward him and watched as he dug in.

Satisfied that his dog was satisfied, the man turned on the gas stove and returned to his computer. Checking the weather report, the man frowned. "Dammit," he muttered to himself, as the report indicated that the storm would not be letting up anytime soon. He returned to the kitchen to prepare his dinner.

A few hours later, the man awoke abruptly from a short nap to the sound of low growling. He had fallen asleep on the sofa shortly after devouring his meal, but now he was up and alert. The only lights in the cabin were that of two dimly lit candles sitting on a nearby coffee table. The man reached underneath the sofa seat and withdrew a loaded Heckler & Koch USP Compact. Switching the safety off, the man rose to his feet, blew out the candles, and walked over to where Ace was seated - in front of one of the three windows in the cabin. The curtains were shut, but Ace had stuck his head through the divide and was now growling at what seemed like the surrounding woods.

"What is it?" whispered the man, placing a hand on Ace's head.

But Ace just continued to growl. Not daring to show his face to whatever unknown enemy lying in wait outside, the man crossed the living-room of the now darkness engulfed cabin. Opening a nearby drawer, the man produced a pair of night vision goggles and quickly fit them onto his head. Rushing through the kitchen, the man climbed the stairs, making sure to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. Emerging into the attic, the man lowered himself in front of the large round window facing the front of the cabin. Switching the night vision goggles on, the man proceeded to scan the area in front of his cabin. It took him a moment, but eventually he spotted the source of Ace's discomfort.

A group of four heavily armed commandos were slowly making their way through the forest towards the cabin, each one's face concealed by a ski-mask.

"Son of a bitch" muttered the man to himself.

The commandos were about forty yards out, and the man was sure there were at least four more flanking his cabin from the opposite direction. The man emerged from his crouch, and was about to head back downstairs when the sound of a chopper caught his ears. Before he could react, a spotlight flashed on directly where the man was standing, blinding him instantly.

"Agent Jack Bauer!" declared a voice through the chopper's speakerphone. "We are not hostile! We are acting under orders from the President of the United States! Please throw down your firearm and stand down!"

They were obviously utilizing thermal scanners, otherwise they couldn't possibly know he was armed, and it wasn't until he took a closer look that he realized each of the commandos' weapons were actually non-lethal. Still, he was nonetheless clueless as to the purpose of their arrival.

"We're sending someone inside!"

Taking a moment to consider his options, Jack Bauer descended the stairs, removed the magazine from his weapon, placed both on the coffee table, unlocked the front door, and took a seat on the sofa. Ace rushed over to his side, more alert than ever. Taking a deep breathe, Jack kept his eyes on the door. After a few moments, the knob turned and the door swung open.

Jack's eyes widened. "Mike?"

Mike Novick shut the door behind him and lowered the hood of his jacket. "Jack," he said, walking slowly across the room, leaving a trail of snow behind him. "It's good to see you."

Jack was speechless for close to fives seconds. "Mike, what the hell is this?"

Ace never took his eyes off Mike for one second, and Jack had to pet him to calm him down.

Mike took a seat in a nearby chair. "Jack, the President's asked me to bring you to D.C. We need your help."

If Jack was startled by this, he did not allow it to show. "I don't think I have to remind you that I don't work for the government anymore, Mike. And speaking of which, how the hell did you find me out here?"

"Jack, what we're dealing with here. . . .it's colossal." said Mike, ignoring Jack's question. "We've never faced anything like this before."

Jack simply turned away. "Not my concern."

"Yes it is," stated Mike, quickly. "When you learn who's involved, it will be."

Jack eyed the former Chief of Staff suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

Mike sighed. "It's. . . .complicated."

Jack scoffed. "If you want my help I'm gonna need more than that."

Mike rose to his feet. "That's all I can say for now. You'll be formally briefed when we arrive. After that you can choose whether or not you want to be involved, but you being at the briefing is nonnegotiable. These men have orders to put you down if you don't come quietly. Don't make this difficult."

Jack thought for a moment and rose to his feet, still not entirely sure of his choice.

**Our Lady Of Sorrows Hospital**

**Homewood, AL**

"I'm with the FBI," explained Larry Moss in response to the question posed by front-desk attendant of the intensive care unit. "Larry Moss, D.C. Field Office."

The woman was clearly startled at the sight of his badge. "Oh, well um, how can I help you?"

Larry returned his badge to his coat pocket. "I need to speak with Dana Scully, now."

The woman typed a few commands into her computer and looked up after a few moments.

"I'm sorry sir, but Dr. Scully is in the middle of a surgery right now. You'll have to wai-

"I'm sorry, I wasn't clear," said Larry, interrupting the sister. "It is imperative that I see Dr. Scully immediately."

"Um, what. . .for?"

"It's a Federal matter, ma'am."

If she was startled before then she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown now. "I. . .I might be able to reach her room. One moment please."

Larry nodded. "Thank you." He proceeded to pace back and forth across the lobby with his hands on his hips as the sister made the call.

"Sister Sarah?" she spoke into the receiver of her telephone. "This is Arlene at the front desk. . . .Um, there's a man down here from the FBI. . . .Yes, FBI, that's correct. He says he needs to see Dr. Scully. . . .I understand that and I explained it to him, but he insists that it's extremely important. . . .Can't you have someone take her place?" Glancing in Larry's direction, she turned her back to him, and, lowering her voice, whispered, "He says it's a Federal matter. I don't think we can keep him waiting. . . .No, I mean legally we can't keep him waiting."

A few more seconds passed before Arlene hung up. "Dr. Scully will see you now sir." She gave him a nervous smile. "She'll meet you in the waiting room on the third floor."

Larry strode quickly down the hallway towards the nearest elevator. "Thank you, Arlene."

Dana Scully emerged from the O.R. not having bothered to remove her scrubs. Turning the corner, she spotted a lone man in the waiting area standing with his back to her. Pulling her gloves off, she bolted towards him.

"What was so important it couldn't wait until after I was out of surgery?" asked Scully, clearly annoyed.

Larry Moss, hands in his pockets, turned to face her. "Dana Scully?"

She gave him an agitated nod.

"Dr. Scully," he began. "My name is Larry Moss. I need you to come with me."

Scully fixed him with a fierce glare. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this is about."

"You'll be briefed when we arrive."

"Arrive where, Agent?"

"Washington D.C."

Scully's face switched from irritated to puzzled. "Who in D.C. needs me and why?"

"Walter Skinner, but more importantly, the President."

Scully was really confused now. "Walter Skin-. . .the President?"

Larry grunted and looked around, equally annoyed by the situation. "Yes. Mr. Skinner is downstairs right now as we speak. You can talk to him yourself, but we need to leave now."

Scully's eyes moved to the floor, and Larry could tell she was trying to make sense of this. He couldn't blame her. After all, he himself had no idea why they needed her and did not appreciate being left in the dark.

"Alright I'll go, but we need to pass by my house first. I need to change out of this."

Larry shook his head. "No time. You'll be given clothes when we arrive."

She followed him across the room, and the two of them stepped into the elevator.

"By the way, would you happen to know the current whereabouts of Fox Mulder?" asked Larry, having just remembered something. "We know you and he were partners."

Scully looked up. "Why?"

"We've been ordered to bring him in as well," explained Larry. "It would save us some time if you could help us in any way."

Scully sighed and said, "He lives with me."

Larry was surprised by her answer. It took him a moment to process this information. "Is he at your home now?"

"He should be."

The elevator doors slid open and the two of them stepped out.

Larry sighed and scratched his head. "I guess you'll be able to change outta those scrubs after all."


	4. Arrival

**X  
**

**- 3 -  
**

**ARRIVAL**

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

Night had only just settled in on the nation's capital as two AgustaWestland AW101 military helicopters slowly descended towards the South Lawn of the White House. The wind had picked up significantly over the past few hours, forcing the pilots to land with caution. After a few moments of hovering, the first of the two aircrafts touched down on the Presidential lawn.

Hopping out of the chopper marked MA03, Dana Scully stared out towards the historic piece of architecture that sat mere yards from where she was standing. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her brown leather jacket in order to protect them from the frigid weather.

"Pretty ironic, huh?" yelled a man from behind her over the noise of the chopper's rotors, which had not yet come to a halt.

Scully turned around as the man stepped out of the aircraft. "What do you mean?"

Mimicking Scully, he too focused upon the the residence of the nation's leader. "You'd think that as Federal Agents we'd of had a significantly better chance of stepping foot inside the White House than as retirees." The man chuckled. "Who would of thought?."

"You've barely spoken a word since we left, Mulder, and the first thing you say is that?" asked Scully, incredulously. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why we've been brought here?"

Mulder's jacket, and the hood of the sweater he was wearing underneath it, flapped violently as he turned to face Scully. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? Of course I am, Scully. But they said they'd explain everything to us when we arrived, and, well, here we are."

But Scully wasn't satisfied with his answer. "What about you, Walter? I haven't pressed the issue this entire trip, but I think I've waited long enough. What exactly is this all about? We have a right to know."

Walter Skinner, the third passenger aboard their chopper, smiled at her as he pulled on a pair of gloves. "You haven't changed a bit, Scully. Inquisitive as ever."

"You haven't answered my question, Walter."

Before the matter could be pursued any further, however, Agent Moss, who had ridden in their chopper alongside the pilot, appeared, accompanied by two Secret Service agents.

"These agents have orders to escort us into the White House," he explained.

Mulder scrutinized both of the agents carefully before nodding. "Alright then, lead on gentlemen."

The agents about-faced and lead the four of them across the lawn.

"For the record," said Larry, leaning in so as not to be heard by the agents, "I'm just as confused by all of this as you are. Why the President has us rounding up a bunch of civilians while there's a national crisis occurring is beyond me. If you ask me, this is a waste of time."

Mulder just smiled. "Well when we meet her, which is why I assume we're here, maybe she'll clear that up for you, Mr. . .um. . .Larry."

"It's Moss," corrected Larry. "Agent Moss."

Mulder nodded. "Right, right, my apologies." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Cool it, Mulder," muttered Walter, adjusting his glasses.

Sensing the tension rising, Scully stepped in to change the subject. "Agent Moss, you said 'a bunch of civilians'. Who else besides us has the President brought in on this?"

"I'm about to find out myself," admitted Larry. "My colleague was assigned to bring him in. They rode in the other chopper."

The Secret Service agents lead them towards the second helicopter, which was marked MA04. It had only just touched down, and the door was just sliding open.

"I'm impressed, Renee," said Larry, walking up to the redhead who had just stepped out of the chopper.

"What do you mean?" she asked, fixing her hair.

Larry smiled. "According to his file, Bauer's a loose cannon. But you managed to bring him in no problem."

Renee crossed her arms and frowned. "You're surprised because I did my job right? What are you implying? That I usually don't?"

Larry's confidence diminished instantly. "That's not what I meant. It was a comp-

But she turned around and walked away before he could finish.

Shaking his head, Larry muttered to himself, "Dammit." The faint sound of Mulder chuckling behind him caught his ear. But before he could turn around and say something, two more individuals stepped out of the chopper.

"Mr. Novick," said Larry. "This is Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. You've already met Mr. Skinner."

Mike shook hands with Scully and Mulder before turning towards the other man who had stepped out of the chopper.

"And this," said Mike, "is Jack Bauer, former agent of the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit."

Larry stepped forward and shook Jack 's hand. "Larry Moss, FBI."

But Jack was not making eye contact with Larry, as his attention was focused on the White House behind him. It took him a moment, but Jack soon realized that Larry was scrutinizing him. "Something wrong?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"I read your file, Bauer," stated Larry. "I know all about your warped code of conduct, so let me make this clear now. I'm in charge of this operation. You step out out of line just once and I'll put you down, you understand?"

Jack stared at him a moment longer, then looked past him towards Scully and Mulder, and said, "You two rode with this guy?"

Scully and Mulder nodded in unison.

"Oh yeah," replied Mulder.

Jack returned his gaze to Larry. "You have my sympathies." And with that he made his up the lawn towards the White House.

Larry just stood there and watched him go, chuckling to himself. From behind him, Mulder patted him on the shoulder.

"We've only just met and already we're one big, happy family, aren't we?" asked Mulder, walking past him along with Scully.

Larry nodded and muttered, "Yeah, real happy," before following them up.


End file.
